Mo Ling Tian
Mo Ling Tian (莫凌天) was an employee of Hua Lang Group, where he was a renowned stockbroker (操盘手). He was also dating his boss's daughter, Xia Wan Qing. At this time, he held the rank of vice director (副总). Character History Ling Tian would send flowers and chocolates to his girlfriend, Xia Wan Qing, every Wednesday. However, one such Wednesday, she called him, asking if he was free for lunch, as she missed seeing him for real. Ling Tian was not free, as he had a meeting with his boss (and Wan Qing's father) Chairman Xia. The chairman told him that many companies wanted to poach Ling Tian, so he pledged his loyalty to the chairman. To make up for his missed lunch, he came to pick Wan Qing up from work for the first time. On the way home, Wan Qing had alcohol sprayed onto her by one of Qiao Jin Fan's party girls, so Ling Tian teamed up with Xia Wan Yang to get revenge on Jin Fan's car by spraying it with a mixture of Mentos and coke. Later, Chairman Xia briefed him on a land deal, and promised him a promotion and Wan Qing's hand in marriage if he closed the deal. Ling Tian negotiated hard the next day, saying some things which Wan Qing was a little offended by, in order to try to close the deal. Friendships and relationships Friendships Xia Wan Yang Ling Tian likely met Xia Wan Yang through them both working for Hua Lang Group, and the two likely grew closer as a result of Ling Tian's relationship with Wan Yang's sister, Xia Wan Qing. They were something of a double act, both holding very senior positions in Hua Lang Group, and working together on company business. However, their friendship also had a fun side - for example, Wan Yang enlisted Ling Tian's help to retaliate against Jin Fan's group for spraying them with alcohol. Moreover, Wan Yang strongly supported Ling Tian's relationship with Wan Qing, arranging for them to spend time together and negotiating with his father for their marriage as well as better pay for Ling Tian himself. Relationships Xia Wan Qing Ling Tian likely met his boss's daughter, Xia Wan Qing, through work functions. He sent her flowers and chocolate every Wednesday. However she missed spending time with him personally. In response to this, he came to pick her up from work, which he'd never done before. On their way back to the house that day, he was shocked at one of Jin Fan's party girls spraying Wan Qing with alcohol, and hastily checked she was okay, before retaliating against the car with Mentos & coke. He later apologized to her mother, Ge Mei Qiao, for not protecting Wan Qing better. A little later that day, Wan Qing's father agreed that Ling Tian could marry Wan Qing if he managed to close a deal for the land at Haixi road. Gallery MLT_MagazineOfficeLobby.jpg MLT_MentoDrop.jpg MLT_ReadingAffairDossier.jpg MLT_CloseUpReading.jpg MLT_GreetingMadamXu.jpg MLT_Negotiating.jpg Notes * Ling Tian appeared in photographs in two different scenes before he made his first literal appearance. * Ling Tian's initial rank is not very clear. Wan Yang introduces him as a vice director (副总) at the Splash hotel, and dialogue in the episode indicates this is also what it says on his business cards. However, less than 24 hours earlier, Chairman Xia had promised Ling Tian a promotion to vice director (副总) if he managed to close the land deal, which would indicate he currently had a lower rank at that time. * Madam Xu described him as a "first rate stockbroker" (一流的操盘手) even though stockbroking doesn't appear to be one of the industries Hua Lang Group is involved in. Category:Characters